Blasphemie (Episode)
Religiöse bajoranische Fundamentalisten sind dagegen, dass in der Schule auf Deep Space 9 wissenschaftlich über das Wurmloch unterrichtet wird. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf dem Weg zur Schule nimmt Chief O'Brien einen Jumja-Stick und erklärt seiner Frau, wie viel Vitamin C er hat. Keiko fragt sich, woher ihr Mann das weiß. Er gibt an, dass er es von seiner neuen Assistentin Neela erfahren hat. Als Miles anfängt Neela in hohen Tönen zu loben, lässt seine Frau ihn mit einigen Fragen auflaufen. Doch der Chief meint, dass es nicht so gemeint ist. Keiko erwidert, dass er sich nicht all zu sehr von der jungen Frau einlullen lassen soll. In der Schule unterrichtet Keiko schließlich über das Wurmloch und erläutert die Besonderheit, dass das es sich um das erste stabile Wurmloch handelt, dass bekannt ist. thumb|Keiko unterrichtet in der Schule In diesem Moment betritt Vedek Winn das Klassenzimmer. Keiko unterbricht kurz, doch die Frau fordert die Lehrerin auf, mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren. Daraufhin macht Keiko weiter und nennt als Grund für die Stabilität des Wurmlochs, dessen künstliche Erschaffung durch die Wesen im Wurmloch. Sogleich greift Winn ein. Mit ruhiger Stimme fragt sie, ob die Lehrerin mit Wesen die Propheten meint. Sie bejaht und fügt hinzu, dass es sich um die Wesen handelt, die die Bajoraner als Propheten kennen. Nun widmet sich Keiko dem Aufbau des Wurmlochs. Sie gibt an, dass Verteronen dafür verantwortlich sind, dass Raumschiffe mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit sicher durch das Wurmloch fliegen können. Doch wieder meldet sich Vedek Winn zu Wort und meint, dass die sichere Passage nur durch die Hände der Propheten gewährleistet ist. Die Beiden beginnen über ihre Ansichten zu diskutieren. Keiko akzeptiert zwar den Glauben der Bajoraner aber Winn meint, sie unterrichtet das nicht. Daraufhin entgegnet die Lehrerin, dass dies auch nicht ihre, sondern die von Vedek Winn sei. Keiko hat lediglich die Aufgabe den Kindern Geschichte, Literatur, Mathematik und Technik beizubringen. Doch Winn sieht das ganz anders. Sie wirft der Lehrerin vor in ihrer Schule pure Blasphemie zu lehren. Akt I: Philosophien Im Sicherheitsbüro schließt Neela gerade ihre Arbeit ab, als der Chief dazu kommt. Er überprüft ihre Arbeit, doch es scheint alles zu funktionieren. Die Beiden wollen das Panel, an dem die junge Bajoranerin gerade gearbeitet hat abschließen und O'Brien meint, sie brauchen einen EJ7-Interlock, um das Sicherheitssiegel zu schließen. Doch er hat einen bei seinem Werkzeug. Als er jedoch in seinem Werkzeugkasten nachschaut, fehlt genau dieser EJ7-Interlock. Unterdessen spricht Keiko mit Commander Sisko. Er hatte eine solche Situation schon erwartet. Er fragt sich, ob es jemals möglich ist, Bajor in die Föderation aufzunehmen. Er ruft Major Kira dazu und klärt sie über das Thema des Gespräches auf. Sie berichtet, dass Winn wegen der Situation ein Treffen mit einigen Bajoranern organisiert hat. Kira erklärt, dass Winn Mitglied eines orthodoxen Ordens ist und versucht die nächste Kai zu werden. Sie nimmt an, dass die Stimmen nicht reichen werden. thumb|Sisko trifft Vedek Winn im Schrein Die Bajoranerin gibt an, dass sie Winn unterstützt. Keikos Lehrplan muss ihrer Meinung nach überarbeitet werden, da sie auch viele bajoranische Kinder unterrichtet. Doch Keiko weigert sich. Deshalb ist Kira dafür, zwei Schulen auf der Station zu eröffnen. Doch das ist ganz und gar nicht in Siskos Interesse. Er will keinen Unterschiede zwischen den Bajoranern und der Föderation. Kira meint aber, dass es Unterschiede zwischen beiden Gruppen gäbe und Keiko nun einmal eine andere Philosophie lehrt, als die der Bajoraner. Doch Keiko meint, gar keine Philosophie zu lehren, sondern nur Wissenschaft, doch die Bajoranerin hält Wissenschaft, die ohne religiösen Zusammenhang gelehrt wird, sehr wohl für eine Philosophie. Sisko will das vernünftig regeln und wünscht Vorschläge. Doch Kira zweifelt an der Durchsetzbarkeit. Daraufhin begibt sich Sisko zum Tempel auf dem Promenadendeck. Er will mit Vedek Winn sprechen. Diese ist erfreut, endlich den Abgesandten zu treffen. Der Commander meint, dass er sie schon früher besucht hätte, wenn er von ihrem Besuch gewusst hätte. Die Bajoranerin findet ihren Besuch zu belanglos, um den Abgesandten damit zu behelligen, doch der findet ihn ganz und gar nicht belanglos. Sisko fühlt sich ganz und gar unwohl in seiner Rolle als Abgesandte, doch Winn meint, es ist ein ehrenvoller Titel. Sie fühlt sein Pagh und fragt sich, warum ein Ungläubiger der Abgesandte ist. Sisko will das Problem mit der Schule lösen. Winn behauptet, mit den Propheten durch die Drehkörper gesprochen zu haben und dass es ihre Pflicht ist, ihren Glauben zu verteidigen. Sie droht sogar mit Konsequenzen, sollte Keiko ihre Lehren nicht widerrufen. Akt II: Der vermisste Fähnrich Auf der OPS sucht O'Brien immer noch seinen Interlock. Neela fragt, weshalb er ihn so dringend braucht, worauf der Chief antwortet, dass das Fehlen des Werkzeugs ein Sicherheitsrisiko ist, denn damit hat man Zugang zu wichtigen Systemen auf der Station. thumb|O'Brien und Neela finden Aquinos Überreste Unterdessen vermisst Dax Fähnrich Aquino. Der Offizier erschien nicht zum Dienst, laut Computer ist er nicht auf der Station, aber er hat sich nicht aus dem System ausgetragen. O'Brien hat keine Ahnung, wo der junge Mann ist, deshalb informiert Dax Odo über das Verschwinden. Derweil benutzen Neela und der Chief die Scanner der Station, um nach unabhängigen Tritanium-Quellen zu suchen. Auf Ebene 3, Sektion 5 wird der Computer fündig. Das dortige Lager hat O'Brien allerdings schon drei Mal abgesucht hat. Eine weitere Tritanium-Quelle wird bei einer der Energieleitungen auf Ebene 12, Sektion 8 angezeigt, da sich dort kein Tritanium befinden sollte, konzentrieren sie ihre Suche zunächst auf die Energieleitung. Der Chief fragt sich, wie der Interlock dorthin gekommen sein kann. Er schaltet die Leitung ab und macht sich mit der Bajoranerin auf den Weg dorthin. Bei der Energieleitung angekommen, finden die Beiden eine schwarze Masse vor. O'Brien misst in ihr Tritanium und Neela vermutet dass der Interlock durch das Plasma geschmolzen ist. Zusätzlich spürt der Tricorder jedoch organisches Material auf und der Chief nimmt eine Probe für Dr. Bashir mit. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt der Chief seiner Frau auf dem Weg zur Schule, dass Aquino laut Logbucheintrag wohl eine Unregelmäßigkeit im Energiefluss der Leitung entdeckt hatte und dies reparieren wollte. Dabei muss es zu dem Unfall gekommen sein. O'Brien ist sich sicher, dass die Analyse der DNA ergeben wird, dass der junge Fähnrich der Tote ist. Am Stand mit den Jumja-Sticks möchte der Chief wieder einen. Der Händler weigert sich allerdings, ihm einen zu verkaufen. Miles wird wütend und greift den Verkäufer ein, doch Odo geht dazwischen. Wütend verlassen O'Brien und seine Frau den Stand. thumb|Jake unterhält sich mit seinem Vater Als die Beiden an der Schule ankommen, wartet dort schon Vedek Winn mit einigen Bajoranern auf sie. Sie möchte Keiko einen Kompromiss vorschlagen. Da sich die Lehrerin weiter weigert, die Lehre der Propheten zu unterrichten, möchte Winn, dass bestimmte Themen einfach bei Seite gelassen werden. So soll das Wurmloch einfach im Unterricht ignoriert werden. Keiko erkundigt sich, wie es dann bei Themen wie Evolutionstheorie und Entstehung des Universums aussieht. Die Bajoranerin will das zu gegebener Zeit diskutieren. Keiko bleibt hart und so fordert Winn die Bajoraner auf, ihre Kinder nicht mehr in die Schule zu schicken. Zurück bleiben nur eine Hand voll nicht bajoranische Schüler. Bei der Besprechung auf der OPS bezüglich Fähnrich Aquino stellt Sisko die Frage, wie die Energieleitung wieder aktiviert wurde, obwohl der Offizier sie doch ausgeschaltet hat. O'Brien meint, da die cardassianischen Energieleitungen nur über einen Flussregulator pro Ebene verfügen, könnte der Computer die Leitung versehentlich wieder aktiviert haben. Doch der Chief hat Zweifel, denn der junge Mann hatte ohne zu fragen eines seiner Werkzeuge benutzt und die Reparatur war nicht so wichtig, dass sie nicht hätte warten können. Odo wird beauftragt die Sache näher zu untersuchen. Nun kommt Jake auf die OPS und redet mit seinem Vater. Die Schule wurde trotz der fehlenden bajoranischen Kinder geöffnet und Keiko erzählte den Schülern über Galileo Galilei. Jake findet die Haltung der Bajoraner dumm, doch der Commander relativiert das, indem er ihn darauf hinweist, dass die Bajoraner während der Besatzung durch die Cardassianer nichts als ihren Glauben hatten. Er macht seinem Sohn klar, dass es alles eine Ansichtssache ist und sie offen für die Bajoraner sein müssen, wenn sie nicht alles verlieren wollen, was sie aufgebaut haben. Akt III: Erkenntnisse thumb|Sisko bitte Vedek Bareil um einen Gefallen Commander Sisko macht sich auf den Weg nach Bajor, um dort Vedek Bareil zu treffen. Er bittet den Bajoraner, ihn zu unterstützen. Bareil soll ihm eine Audienz bei der Vedek-Versammlung verschaffen, doch der lehnt ab. Es würde seine Chancen Kai zu werden verringern. Wenn er aber Kai ist, so Bareil, wird er Sisko gerne unterstützen. Als Sisko von Bajor zurückkommt, erwartet ihn eine unterbesetzte OPS. Einige Bajoraner haben sich krank gemeldet. Sisko fragt Kira, ob das ansteckend ist. Sie ist sich noch nicht sicher. Doch Sisko macht ihr klar, dass er nicht der Feind ist und dass die Offiziere besser schnell wieder gesund werden. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Doktor neues Beweismaterial im Fall Aquino gefunden. Die Überreste aus der Energieleitung stammen von dem Fähnrich. Allerdings war es kein Unfall. Aquino starb durch eine gerichtete Energieentladung, vermutlich von einem Phaser. Seine Leiche wurde dann in dieser Leitung platziert, um es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Bei der Besprechung in Siskos Büro fragt sich der Commander, ob der Tod irgendwie mit dem Schulproblem zusammenhängt. Da er aber getötet wurde, bevor Winn auf die Station kam, wird die Theorie schnell fallen gelassen. Das Motiv ist dann aber unklar. Odo ist der Meinung, dass Aquinos Logbucheinträge gefälscht wurden, denn Aquino hat den Turbolift in jener Nacht zu Ebene 3 benutzt, wurde aber auf Ebene 12 gefunden. Er wollte zu Shuttlerampe C und Odo vermutet, dass Aquino dort ermordet wurde. An der Rampe untersuchen O'Brien und Neela alles nach Veränderungen ab, doch sie finden nichts. Die Beiden beginnen sich zu unterhalten. Dabei gibt die Bajoranerin an, dass sie den jungen Mann nicht gut kannte, denn Bajoraner und Offiziere der Sternenflotte verkehren nicht oft miteinander. Als Grund nennt sie, dass Bajoraner wohl lieber unter sich sind, doch sie gibt auch zu, dass sie sich mit dem Chief gut unterhalten kann, da er nicht so überheblich, und viel netter ist als die Anderen. O'Brien ist das unangenehm und beide beenden den Arbeitstag. Auf der Station kommen unterdessen eine Menge Bajoraner an. Auf der Promenade ruft Odo Quark zu sich und der erkundigt sich gleich, ob eine Konferenz stattfindet. Doch Odo meint, es währen Mitglieder eines orthodoxen Ordens. Daraufhin meint der Ferengi, dass er noch weitere Dabo-Mädchen holen muss. Doch Odo möchte etwas anderes. Er erkundigt sich bei dem Barkeeper bezüglich des Mordes an Aquino. Quark fühlt sich verletzt, denn Odo sollte wissen, dass der Ferengi kein Mörder ist. Aber der Formwandler weiß auch, dass die meisten Freunde von Quark welche sind. Doch der Barkeeper ist sich sicher, dass keiner von denen etwas mit dem Tod des Offiziers zu tun hat. thumb|Die Schule steht in Flammen Dann gesellt sich O'Brien zum Constable. Er zeigt ihm das Sicherheitsbypassmodul, dass er gefunden hat. Es war allerdings nicht an Shuttlerampe C, sondern an Shuttlerampe A. Der Chief versteht den Sinn nicht, doch Odo schon. Aquino hat jemanden an Rampe C erwischt, wird getötet und in die Energieleitung gelegt. Danach geht der Mörder zu Shuttlerampe A, um nicht durch die Turbolifteinträge verraten zu werden und baut den Bypass dort ein. Doch wer ist der Mörder? In diesem Moment gibt es eine Explosion. Die Schule! Beide rennen sofort hin. Alles steht in Flammen. Miles will seine Frau retten, doch Odo hält ihn zurück. Da kommt Keiko aus der anderen Richtung auf ihren Mann zu und beide umarmen sich. Sie war nicht in der Schule zum Zeitpunkt des Unglücks. Kira untersucht das Klassenzimmer und Sisko erkundigt sich nach den Ergebnissen. Die Bajoranerin meint es währen leicht zu beschaffende Bestandteile in der Bombe und es war einfach diese selbst zu basteln. Außerhalb der Schule versammelt sich die Menge und Vedek Winn will die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihre Ansichten bezüglich der Föderation zu untermauern. Doch Sisko hält dagegen und sagt, dass die Bajoraner auf der Station und die Angehörigen der Sternenflotte trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten immer wieder einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden. Als alle den Schauplatz verlassen, bleibt nur Neela zurück und nickt Winn zu. Akt IV: Der Anschlag. Auf der OPS unterrichtet O'Brien Sisko über die neusten Erkenntnisse im Fall Aquino. Er berichtet auch, dass er an allen Shuttlerampen Sicherheitssiegel angebracht hat. Neela hört dies alles mit. In diesem Moment meldet sich Vedek Bareil von einem bajoranischen Transporter. Er kommt Siskos Einladung, die Station zu besuchen nach. Der Vedek bietet Sisko an, ihm beim Beseitigen der Schäden auf der Station zu helfen, als ein Freund. thumb|Bareil und Winn gemeinsam vor dem Schrein Im Schrein spricht Neela mit Vedek Winn. Sie berichtet, dass der Plan mit dem Shuttle entdeckt wurde und dass es keinen Weg zum Entkommen gibt. Doch Winn befiehlt ihr, mit dem Plan fortzufahren, auch wenn es keinen Ausweg gibt. Es ist der Wille der Propheten. Unterdessen entdeckt O'Brien eine geschützte Datei im Computer. Sie ist auf ihn autorisiert, aber er kennt die Datei nicht. Da die Datei verschlüsselt ist, versuchen er und Dax die Datei zu entschlüsseln. Unterdessen kommt Bareil auf der Station an. Er wird von einer Vielzahl von Bajoranern empfangen. Odo hat alle Hände voll zu tun, dem Vedek den Weg frei zu machen. Auch Neela folgt dem Geschehen. Unterdessen kann der Chief die Datei entschlüsseln. Er findet heraus, dass das Programm dazu dient, die Kraftfelder zwischen der Promenade und Shuttlerampe A zu umgehen. Alles deutet auf einen Fluchtweg. Der Chief entdeckt, dass im Sicherheitsbüro ein Subraumrelais aktiviert wurde. Er will sich das genauer anschauen. Unterdessen führt Dax eine Überprüfung der anderen Sicherheitssysteme durch. Der erste Weg führt Bareil unterdessen zum Schrein, wo er auf Winn trifft. Er bittet sie, ihn zur Schule zu begleiten, um eine friedliche Lösung herbeizuführen. Winn willigt ein. thumb|Sisko überwältigt Neela O'Brien erreicht das Sicherheitsbüro. Mit dem Tricorder sucht er nach Fehlern im System. Er findet den Fehler im isolinearen Coprozessor. Doch dieser wurde erst vor zwei Tagen repariert. Von Neela. Unterdessen kommt die Gruppe auf dem Promenadendeck an der Schule an und Bareil beginnt eine Rede zu halten. Der Chief weiß, dass diese Coprozessoren nur für die Waffendetektoren auf dem Promenadendeck zuständig sind. Doch Dax meldet, dass alle Detektoren in Betrieb sind und normal funktionieren. Sofort realisiert O'Brien, was Neela vor hat. Sisko ist mit Bareil auf dem Promenadendeck und der Chief informiert ihn, nach Neela Ausschau zu halten. Während der Vedek seine Rede hält, schaut der Commander sich nach Neela um. Er entdeckt sie und in dem Moment, als sie ihre Waffe zieht, wirft er sich auf sie. Er kann verhindern, dass sie Bareil erschießt. Als Neela abgeführt wird, wissen Sisko und Kira genau, was Winn vorhatte. Bareil wird erst einmal weggebracht, doch Kira geht auf Winn zu und stellt sie zur Rede. Doch die verschwindet wortlos. Auf der OPS spricht Sisko mit Kira. Er meldet, dass Neela sagt, dass sie alleine schuldig ist. Leider lässt sich so nicht beweisen, dass Vedek Winn in die Sache verwickelt ist. Hintergrundinformationen *Ein offensichtlicher Fehler ist den Übersetzern in dieser Folge unterlaufen. Keiko erklärt hier ihren Schülern, dass die Wesen, die das Wurmloch geschaffen haben, Verteronen genannt werden. Im Original heißt es dagegen: "Our studies of the wormhole have shown that it was formed by unique particles we call verterons … Woraus hervorgeht, dass das Wurmloch lediglich aus Verteronen besteht. *Verwendete Erwerbsregeln: :Nr. 007: Halte deine Ohren offen. *In dieser Episode hat Louise Fletcher ihren ersten Auftritt als Winn Adami. Auch Philip Anglim als Bareil Antos wird vorgestellt. *In der Episode wird Vedek Winn in der deutschen Übersetzung durchgehend Wunn genannt. Dies ändert sich aber bei den nächsten Episoden. *Erstmals seit und wird Sisko wieder als Abgesandter bezeichnet. *Vedek Winn gibt an, dass die Propheten durch die Drehkörper mit ihr gesprochen haben. In der 7. Staffel gibt sie jedoch zu, dass die Propheten nie wirklich mit ihr geredet haben. *Es gibt erstmals Spannungen zwischen der Föderation und den Bajoranern. Diese weiten sich in den nächsten Episoden Die Heimkehr, Der Kreis und Die Belagerung noch aus. *Erstmals sieht man das für Bajoraner typische Klatschen, bei dem sie mit dem Handteller der einen Hand, auf den Handrücken der anderen Hand schlagen. Dialogzitate , Links und Verweise Gaststars * Rosalind Chao als Keiko O'Brien ** Iris Artajo * Robin Christopher als Neela * Philip Anglim als Vedek Bareil Antos ** Peter Reinhardt * Louise Fletcher als Vedek Winn Adami ** Regina Lemnitz * Michael Eugene Fairman als Verkäufer * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise en:In the Hands of the Prophets (episode) es:In the Hands of the Prophets nl:In the Hands of the Prophets Blasphemie